<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rooftop by lovesooyeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552835">Rooftop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesooyeol/pseuds/lovesooyeol'>lovesooyeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesooyeol/pseuds/lovesooyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol's friends think that he and Kyungsoo still hate each other after all the rivalry and confessions they said to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rooftop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s glaring at you again.” Baekhyun nudged Chanyeol’s shoulder to get his attention. Chanyeol immediately stopped reaching out to his food then faced the direction where Baekhyun was looking. </p>
<p>There on the other side of the cafeteria they were in, Do Kyungsoo, his junior who’s giving out his deadliest glare at him. He and Kyungsoo shared a class together and they’re known to be the two guys who are always at each other's throats. Chanyeol can admit that he can be too annoying and competitive at some times but Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo is a rare case because he was nice to everyone except for Chanyeol. At first. </p>
<p>Chanyeol kept his eyes glued to the glaring Kyungsoo and winked at him. Kyungsoo slowly widened his eyes and a blush creeped into his cheeks almost in a blink of an eye. This was the only way Chanyeol could think of so that Kyungsoo would stop glaring at him anymore. </p>
<p>“Maybe it’s his astigmatism playing again.” Chanyeol shrugged then went back to eat his sandwich. They were eating at the cafeteria since it’s lunch time and Chanyeol needed food that could be consumed immediately since he still had things to do before his next class. </p>
<p>“How did you know that he has astigmatism?” Jongin asked him questionably while eating his salad. Baekhyun also gave him the side-eye. </p>
<p>“He mentioned it in class..” Chanyeol reasoned out. </p>
<p>“Astigmatism is the worst. Ask him what he prefers, glasses or contact lenses.” Jongin said since he was also suffering from astigmatism. </p>
<p>“Dude, they’re rivals and you want Chanyeol to ask that guy that question as if they’re close or something?” Baekhyun playfully slapped Jongin’s head that left Chanyeol laughing. </p>
<p>“That hurt, bastard. But I was just taking my chance since I also suffer from the same case as him and I want to know.” Jongin whined as he rubbed the spot where Baekhyun hit him. </p>
<p>“I’ll ask him if I could, let’s just pray he won’t slap the shit out of me.” Chanyeol snickered. What he’s saying is true, he might get a rough slap from Kyungsoo if he tried to ask him about his eyesight. </p>
<p>“Chanyeol..” he heard someone call out to him and as he turned to look at them, he saw a girl offering her lunch box to him. </p>
<p>“Please accept this.” the girl bowed her head to him and he could see the surprised faces on his friends on the side. </p>
<p>“Uhm, I’m sorry but I can’t take that.” Chanyeol said apologetically in his lowest voice. He didn’t want to embarrass the girl and he can’t also take the lunch box she offers since he didn't want to give her false hopes. </p>
<p>“O-Okay..” the girl said in her shaking voice then ran away from the cafeteria. </p>
<p>“Dude..” Jongin called him out. </p>
<p>“I can’t give her false hopes.” Chanyeol felt guilty but that’s the only way that he could stop people from going out to get him. He just doesn’t want them. He was not trying to carry his own chair but Chanyeol could admit to himself that he’s kinda popular in their school.</p>
<p>“Understandable..” Baekhyun nodded at him. Chanyeol looked at the other side of the cafeteria to look for Kyungsoo but he wasn’t there anymore. Fuck, he might saw that, Chanyeol thought. </p>
<p>Chanyeol then decided to look at his phone to check the time and for messages and he saw a message from Kyungsoo, saying:</p>
<p>Rooftop, 10 minutes before next class.</p>
<p>Chanyeol shaked his head in disbelief because he’ll never get over Kyungsoo and his never ending formality even in text messages. He quickly stood up from the table he and his friends were seated and as he finished his drink and sandwich. </p>
<p>“Gotta go.” Chanyeol muttered. </p>
<p>“Yeol, there’s still time before the next class.” Baekhyun called out to him.</p>
<p>“Mr. Kim wants me to go to his class early. Probably have to do with my delayed project.” Chanyeol made up his excuse again and didn’t let his friends reply anymore and just ran away from the cafeteria up to their school’s rooftop. </p>
<p>There looking down from the rooftop, he saw his boyfriend, Do Kyungsoo, his junior who glared at him earlier but loved him anyway. Yes, Chanyeol is annoying and over competitive but Kyungsoo once said to him that his competitiveness was the thing that got Kyungsoo’s attention. </p>
<p>Going to the rooftop after lunch was their thing.</p>
<p>Chanyeol slowly walked up to surprise his boyfriend but was stopped when Kyungsoo suddenly turned around and looked at him still with glaring eyes. Kyungsoo might be really jealous from the scene with the girl earlier.</p>
<p>“Still glaring at me, babe?” Chanyeol asked as he walked towards the smaller and kissed him on the cheek. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I woke up late earlier so I didn’t get time to grab my contacts and my glasses.” Kyungsoo blushed and looked at him apologetically. Chanyeol released the breath he held since he thought his boyfriend was mad. </p>
<p>“It’s okay but how could you see in your class?” Chanyeol tilted his head on the side. He knows Kyungsoo was just as competitive as him so he’s confused about how his boyfriend could cope within classes.</p>
<p>“I let Jongdae take notes.” Kyungsoo replied and flashed him his heart-shaped smile. </p>
<p>“I thought you were mad..” Chanyeol whispered as he wrapped his hands around Kyungsoo’s waist and looked at him directly on the eye so Kyungsoo could stop punishing himself from glaring at him. </p>
<p>“Why would I be?” Kyungsoo softly asked. </p>
<p>“With the girl earlier?” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. Kyungsoo could be a jealous boyfriend at times because he knew Chanyeol is popular in their school. Kyungsoo admitted to him that he felt insecure when he saw girls and boys flocking on Chanyeol’s feet and Kyungsoo’s scared that he’ll fall for them and then leave him. That day, Chanyeol immediately reassured Kyungsoo that he didn’t want anybody else but him.</p>
<p>“With who? Baby, I didn’t see anything at the cafeteria earlier. I just saw you because you’re tall as fuck and you’re hanging out with Baekhyun who’s loud.” Kyungsoo replied with confused eyes. </p>
<p>“Nevermind.” </p>
<p>“Tell me, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo glared at him again for the nth time that day. </p>
<p>“It was nothing.” Chanyeol brushed it off with hands still resting on Kyungsoo’s waist. </p>
<p>“Then, I’m off..” Kyungsoo tried to grasp himself away from Chanyeol. Chanyeol panicked so he held tighter.</p>
<p>“No, no, wait baby, I’ll explain.”</p>
<p>“Better start talking now, Park.” </p>
<p>“Okay, okay. There was this girl who offered me her lunch box. I said no because I don’t want to give her hopes and of course, I’m already taken by you.” Chanyeol flashed his wide smile to his boyfriend and he could see that Kyungsoo was suppressing his smile. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at him but had a smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Can I have my kiss now?” Chanyeol pleaded. This was part of their routine whenever they got the chance of meeting at the rooftop. </p>
<p>Kyungsoo pecked him on the lips; it was sweet and short but Chanyeol knew that Kyungsoo is not comfortable kissing him in public especially on school grounds. Kyungsoo was also afraid that someone might see them. It’s not like they’re hiding their relationship, it’s just Kyungsoo wanted his first relationship to be as obscure as possible since he didn’t want to get a lot of attention from their batch. It’s not helping that his boyfriend is one of the most popular guys in school. </p>
<p>“Thanks, baby.” Chanyeol winked at his boyfriend. </p>
<p>“Stop winking, it’s disgusting.” Kyungsoo groaned. </p>
<p>“Can’t help it, I wink whenever I see someone I like.” Chanyeol winked again. </p>
<p>“You’re so annoying.” </p>
<p>“That’s the first thing you told me when we first met.” </p>
<p>“Because it’s true.” Kyungsoo shrugged. </p>
<p>“Baby, why are you hurting me like this?” Chanyeol clutched at his chest. Kyungsoo laughed at him but then hugged him afterwards.</p>
<p>“Does this make up for the hurt I caused, Mr. Park?” Kyungsoo whispered as he wrapped his hands around Chanyeol’s waist and slammed his head on his chest. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Chanyeol grumbled. He could really feel peace whenever he’s with Kyungsoo. </p>
<p>“I love you.” Kyungsoo mumbled on his chest. Chanyeol didn’t get what his boyfriend was saying at first but he knew when he looked down on Kyungsoo and he saw the rosy blush on his cheeks and pout. </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>When they broke their hug, Kyungsoo pecked Chanyeol’s lips again. </p>
<p>“Hmm, two kiss in one day? This might be my lucky day.” Chanyeol smirked. Kyungsoo slapped him on the shoulder then went down the stairs from the rooftop. </p>
<p>“Baby, Jongin has a question for you.” Chanyeol ran after his boyfriend then walked the stairs beside him.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” </p>
<p>“Eyeglasses or contact lens? For your astigmatism.” </p>
<p>Chanyeol did receive a slap at his arm from his boyfriend after asking that. He’ll get back at Jongin later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't proofread this so i'm sorry if there were mistakes. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>